Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved line correction apparatus, method, and program for correcting a curved line composed of a plurality of arranged points by moving any selected point.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been practiced, in the medical field, to automatically extract a region of an organ, such as a heart, in a medical image and to display, for example, a contour of a left ventricular region for diagnosis and measurement of the heart.
As there may be a case where a contour of a region is not extracted correctly by the automatic extraction processing alone using a computer, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4540123 proposes a method, when a point on a curved line that forms a contour is selected by a user and the selected point is moved by the user, to correct a contour by moving a point group such that the vicinity of the selected point forms a spline curve.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-028051 proposes a contour correction method by moving a point selected by the user, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-106980 proposes a contour correction method in which a contour is corrected toward the outside if the point specified by the user is on the outside of the contour, while if the point specified by the user is on the inside of the contour, the contour is corrected toward the inside.